


Family is Forever

by MosImagination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Dies, Dean Dies, Family Bonding, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Pups, Slow Build, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the worst thing that could have happened, happens Sam is given his own miracle. But he won't be alone for long as Castiels brother comes into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a angsty fanfic guys. I love you all!

Life is a roller coaster ride we seem to think we get a hold on, but then throws us for a loop and we loose control yet again. 

~~ 

Things like this shouldn't have happened, just when life had gotten to be so smooth for the two. 

Dean and castiel had been driving on an icey road one night, driving home from a date night out. 

The husbands had been so excited to get home and see their perfect two month old daughter. 

But when a large truck sped out of control on the ice and came towards them, dean tried to get then away. But their car slid to the roads edge... Then within seconds it disappear down the edge and into the trees where it rolled heavily before bending around the trunk of a large tree. 

~~ 

At home deans brother Sam sat on the couch, helping to cradle the small girl carefully. He hummed and smiled towards her. 

She had been a gift to dean and castiel. After trying for months and months, the omega had been given his own miracle. Cas had cried and been so happy. And as his belly grew it was easy to see just how much pregnancy fit the omega. 

Sam had been there when she was born. He had smiled when he heard her small hiccuping cry enter the room. 

Sam one day hoped for his own baby. But life for this omega wouldn't work for him. Since no one seemed interested in an omega his size. 

~~ 

Sam heard how the small girl gave a light cry. He smiled and pulled her closer, he nuzzled her and begun to hum. 

Her name was Dyani. Castiel had named her after he gazed into her little Doe eyes. He said the name had meant deer. 

Sam hummed and watched how the girls large blue eyes gazed dreamily into sams own. 

She was like magic to the family, a bright side to their darkness. 

Then Sam heard the phone. He smiled and reached over. Sam answered and pulled the phone to his ear. 

"Hello. In this the Winchester residence?" 

"It is." Sam seemed confused.

"There has been an accident...is your name Sam Winchester?" 

Sams heart begun racing heavily. "T-That's my name." 

The male sighed, "your...you brother and his omega, they were in an accident. And I'm sorry to say they. Did not make it."

Sams eyes filled with salty thick tears, his mouth frozen in a look of pure pain. 

"I'm so sorry sir. I hope that everything will turn out better. We will call you soon for further information of funerals and papers." 

Sam hung up, he dropped the phone and stared forwards for a few never ending seconds. 

He then let out a harsh sob, closing his eyes briefly. He looked down towards Dyani, seeing how the little girls eyes gazed around in search. 

"I'm...I'm so sorry sweetheart...m-mommy and daddy aren't coming back." 

Sams voice broke and he dropped down. He pulled the beautiful girl to his chest and curled around her. 

~~

Life throws you for a loop. The loop can rip your grip right from the roller coaster of life. But after the loop, there's always the time to buckle up and grip harder for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
